Part 1: Forchen Island
"How long is this shit going to take...?" He wasn't aware that this thought came out into words and started wondering why everyone in the lobby was staring at him. The lad sat in a green building shaped like a box. It was a plain looking building that had a long, metal hall that stretched and attached to the side of a stadium. In this box were sixteen people, one of them being the 16 year old Hawaiian boy named Roy Kailola. He was dressed in a regular pair of jeans and a red hooded sweater. His sewage brown hair sat on his head and hung down like a bundle of seaweed. Roy sat impatiently, humming, waiting for his name to be called so he can go through the big steel doors. This box he was in had two doors: the entrance and the steel double doors that led into a hall, and at the end of that hall was another pair of steel doors. Out of those doors led to the inside of the stadium, and, in that stadium, he would be tested. He was waiting for his turn to be picked to enter the stadium. There, his strength would be tested and he would be assigned to live in a part of Forchen Island, the island where people like Roy, people with supernatural powers, were sent. Roy's humming got a tad louder (or so it seemed) in the box where the sixteen children were. From the left corner of the room he was being eyed by a short, blonde girl with bright blue eyes. Her expression was that of extreme exasperation and it was obvious that she wanted his obnoxious humming to stop. Roy caught her glance and stopped. She was just about to sigh a sigh of relief, but, "What the hell are you staring at?" came Roy's voice. "Come again?" The girl responded (from her accent, it can be concluded that she is British). "Why the hell are you staring at me like that? Is there a problem" ("Who the hell does this joker think he's talking to?") Waiting in that stuffy room for hours finally got to Roy. He needed something to entertain him, and she fit the bill. The short blonde girl rose from her seat, fists clenched. As she rises, Roy rises as well. The other children in the box could do nothing but watch. Some of them were smiling, and some looked down into their lap, praying that the two would just sit down and not fight. Looking at her, Roy noticed their difference in height (her forehead came up to just below his chin). He smirked. "Listen here, little girl, I don't like when people stare at me, got it? I get that I'm attractive and all, but it's annoying. So can you please not do that?" "I'm not a little girl, you cheeky piece of shit!" “Oh hush, you adorable little thing. There’s no need to raise your voice at a grown man like me. I can hear you just fine down there.” Lucy looked around her. Apparently, some of the kids found Roy’s little jab at her amusing. Now she was truly pissed; she had been sitting in a hot, stuffy room with a bunch of strangers for hours, and now some buffoon decides to start taunting her to satisfy his own boredom. She clenched her fists and was just about to raise her hand. “...!” The steel doors flung open. Out of it came a woman in a bulletproof vest and all black battle gear. The lady had short, brown hair that hung down to her shoulders and the facial features and expression of an angry man. She spoke, "Roy Kailola, please come with me." Roy gave the short British girl a final look and turned away, waving as he walked off. She returned to her seat and gave a disgusted huff as she sat. The woman took Roy through the doors and walked him down the halls. The hall was lit only by a few lamps scattered here and there on the walls. "So, what type of test will I be doing, lady? They never told me." "Shut it." The flatness of her tone and the force in that command did not please Roy at all. "Stuck up bitch..." Again, he failed to keep his thoughts out of his mouth. This time, however, it came with a repercussion. The woman grabbed him by his collar and threw him against the wall. It didn't really hurt him very much, but it did frighten him how strong she was. "C-calm down, it was a joke! A joke!" "Get up." He rose and walked with her without saying another word. Finally, they reached the other pair of steel doors. The lady pushed the door open, and Roy had to cover his eyes from the sun since he had been sitting in a poorly lit room for almost 4 hours. "Hello there, Roy." Roy heard a voice from above. He looked up to see where the voice was coming from, and he saw an almost throne-like chair at the far end of the stadium. In that chair sat an old, bald man in a green Tuxedo. The tuxedo looked brand new, and there was not a single crease in it. "Step forward." The voice came once again. Roy began to wonder how the voice sounded so close when the man was on the opposite side of the stadium. "Today we are here to test your abilities and decide your place in society. Are you ready?" ("Don't tell me I have to beat up this old guy...") The old, bald man snaps his fingers. As he does this, a gentleman in a purple tuxedo steps from behind the old man’s chair. The young man’s had was cleanly shaved, and he had an unkempt beard that looked like an insect could get caught in it were he riding on a bike. “I take it your power is something you use for violence, yes?” “Sure... why?” The old man snapped again and the gentleman removed his jacket. “I want you to fight with this young man right here.” Roy took a quick glance at the man. His face was as smooth as one would expect from a little boy, but his scraggly beard made him look much older. He was of an average build with not very defined muscles, in fact, he was a bit scrawny, and he didn’t look like he could take a hit very well. After sizing him up, Roy came to the conclusion that he could very well take on this man if he really had to fight him, but he didn’t want to waste energy on such a task. “Sure, but do I have to?” “How else would I know where to place you?” “Alright, but be warned: I’m not going to go easy on him.” Roy cracked his knuckles and bent down a little to stretch his legs. The gentleman raised his fists to his chest and prepared to take the young man on. With a swift, subtle movement, Roy took off in the direction of the gentleman. His speed was truly remarkable, and he managed to reach the other end of the stadium in a matter of seconds. With every ounce of the force in his body, Roy slammed his right fist into the man’s arms that he had used to block his face. The man’s right arm flew back from the force of the punch, and Roy came up with his left fist ready to deliver a blow to the man’s face. However, the man took two quick steps back and avoided the attack. Not giving the man a chance to gather himself, Roy came at him again. The man had his arms at his face, for he figured Roy would again aim for it again. Though, this time, instead of aiming for the face, Roy jammed his fists into the man’s ribs. He remained composed and grabbed Roy’s arm. The man pulled Roy’s arm, and Roy tripped over his own heel. This made him lose his balance and before he could regain his footing, the man had struck him in the face with his fist. Unexpectedly, the man’s hit did not hurt very much. He knew the man was pretty scrawny, but he did not figure that he’d be this weak. An odd feeling surged through Roy’s body. “Um... Excuse me, young man...?” The old man tried to get Roy’s attention, but to no avail; Roy was completely into it. Something about the man being a lot weaker than him gave him some sort of “inspiration” or “drive”, and all of his focus was on beating the man as badly as he could. He pummeled the man and rained upon him with his fists. Each time his fist hit the man’s temple, he felt like the man’s head was going to burst. This gave him an odd satisfaction and a desire to feel it again and again like a madman, but he soon got a hold of himself and decided to put an end to this farce already. Roy let out a fulminating cry that sounded much more like a roar as he sailed his fist square into the center of the man’s face. His face contorted so badly that it hardly looked like that of a human, and his body bounced across the field and landed at the feet of the old man in the green suit. Roy stretched his arms out and chucked a little. “So? How was that, old man?” The man didn’t know what to say for a few seconds. “It was... excellent...” “I know, right!? So, is this where you where you decide where I’ll go?” "Yes, but may I ask what exactly is your power? I enjoyed watching you box my assistant, but you were supposed to use your power to defeat him." Roy stared down at his right hand. He completely forgot that he was supposed to show his supernatural powers, not his physical strength. His embarrassment was clear on his face, but he tried to brush it off and continue, "Well, I can make anything I want appear into my hands." "Anything?" "Sure, anything but living things like humans or animals. Whenever I try to create a living thing, nothing comes out and I get a horrible pain in my arms." An intrigued look crawled upon the old man’s face. "Would you mind showing me how this power of yours works?” “Sure, I guess.” Roy put both of his arms forward in front of him. He did not really need to focus or anything to use his powers, but he had quite a hard time thinking of something to summon up for the old man. (“Oh! That’s it!”) Sparks of lightning jumped from Roy’s hand. The old man leaned forward in his chair to get a closer look at what was happening before him. The light disappeared from Roy’s hand, and, in them, Roy held a golden cane. The diamond laden cane shone so brightly that the old man had to squint to see what it actually was. “Here you go.” Roy tossed the cane over to the old man’s chair. The old man got up from his seat and picked the cane up off of the floor. "Splendid! I have something to ask you, though. Does your power summon things from different locations, or are these things just magically coming out of your mind?" Roy once again looked at his hands. "Well, I doubt that these are being pulled from somewhere else, considering most of the things I make don't exist on this planet. I think.” Roy has been using this power for almost a year, but he had never figured out how it worked. He just focused on something and it appeared in his hands. He never put any real thought into how these things came to be or where they could be coming from, but he was sure they were not coming from Earth. "What...?" "Let me show you." Roy raised his hand again, and sparks started to fly from his palm. This time, however, something else appeared in his hand. It looked like some type of gun one would use in a video game about fighting aliens. "I say, boy, what is that thing?" "I don't know. I saw it in the window of a toy store on my way here." "Does it... work?" "Yeah, see?" Roy pulled the trigger, and the gun fired an auroral beam. The ray of light destroyed a large section in the seating area of the stadium. The old, bald man smiled a very wretched and wicked smile. "You have a bright future ahead of you, young man." "Thanks, gramps." "Do you have all of your stuff packed?" "Yeah, it's in the lobby." "Bring them here; your plane will arrive shortly." As Roy walked back through the steel doors, he couldn’t contain his excitement. He did very much like the idea of leaving his mother and sister, but he was looking forward to living on his own. ("Oh boy! I wonder what block I'll be in! I hope it's full of strong people!") He pushed through the steel doors and immediately met the eyes of the short, blonde, British girl. Roy walked past her and headed back to his seat where his bag was. Once he retrieved his bag, he walked back towards the door. Before he left, he gave the girl a final glance and a smile He didn’t really hate the girl or anything (how could he? They don’t even know each other), nor did their previous confrontation seem relevant to him at all. In fact, he looked forward to whatever snarky comment she would make to him. "Good luck." "Just leave already, you waste of breath. I don’t ever want to see your hideous mug for the rest of my life." Roy went back out of the door to the stadium.